


Sharing Truths

by SpoonDance



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonDance/pseuds/SpoonDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to Lexa's room to get her things, Clarke can't leave without an answer.</p><p>“You have feelings for me. Why?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Truths

“You have feelings for me. Why?” They stood in Lexa’s room, she’d only come to grab her things -that’s what she’d said at least- but couldn’t make herself turn around and leave. Hadn’t even made a move to pick up her paper and charcoal and the drawing… Because there was a heaviness in her she’d been trying to dispel for a long time now. She stared down at her drawing, at Lexa at rest.

She felt desperate for an answer; a real, spoken answer. “Because I was leader of the Skaikru? Because I took down the mountain? Because I’m  _ Wanheda _ ?” Each word was harsher than the last; cutting more into herself than actually being directed outward, but she just couldn’t understand. Couldn’t understand someone seeing past all that; everything she was buried under. 

“Yes, you have proven yourself to be a strong and worthy leader.” Clarke’s throat tightened and she refused to look up. “I feel… drawn to you because I’ve never found another who can relate quite the same. Clarke.” It was a call for her but she still did not look up, even when a light hand rested on her forearm. “Clarke, I was pulled to you since we first met, but it wasn’t the leader in you that called.” Faltering in her confusion, Clarke looked up into green, honest eyes. “It was your heart. You are passionate and kind and determined. You’ve a softness to you that belies your position of power. You are strong and you fight, but you  _ care _ . And I… I have not seen that in quite some time.” 

It took a moment for a breath to come to her and fill her lungs. It took a moment to let the air out and take in the words. It took a mere second to reach out and pull Lexa into a kiss, hands cradling her face as warmth rushed into her.

Lexa startled but did not pull back, she did not relax but she did lean into the kiss. Their lips were dry and the kiss was more of a fitted press but it was  _ needed _ . Clarke tilted her head, shifting her hand to Lexa’s neck to better angle her to continue the kiss, but Lexa moved back. Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa’s darting around her face looking… frightened? 

Clarke quickly pulled back, not completely out of reach but enough out of Lexa’s space to try and soothe the tension she saw in her face. She cursed herself, worrying how that may have been a very,  _ very  _ wrong thing to do. But, when she took all of Lexa in, that fear seemed more about vulnerability and awe than of Clarke herself.

“Clarke?” It was the only thing Lexa seemed to be able to get out. It sounded pained. It sounded strangled in disbelief, self-hatred, and traitorous hope. And in an instant, Clarke could see.

She moved slowly but assuredly when she reached out this time, watched how Lexa did not move away but did not ease. Gently, she pulled her into her arms, wrapping around her back and shoulders and that so-very-visible heart of hers. She could feel Lexa’s struggle with her emotions, could feel the want and hesitance, but she also felt hands rest on her hips. 

When Lexa’s chin settled on her shoulder, Clarke pressed her cheek into sweet-smelling hair. “I can’t forgive Heda for the Mountain.” Lexa tensed and Clarke was quick to hold her tighter. “But I can forgive Lexa.”

She waited. A breath. Two. And Lexa sank fully into her, turning her face into her neck and hands coming up to grip at her back. Clarke felt everything in herself being bled right back into her from the warm,  _ trembling  _ body in her arms.

It was a quiet word, muffled and sickly. “How?”

That word had played in her mind for ages, she only recently let herself answer it. Sliding her hand up to run fingers through hair, Clarke confessed, “Because I understand.” She understood the reasons for the decision, the why, the difficulty of it. “You didn’t want to, Heda had to.”

And the trembling and clinging surrounded her and  _ became  _ her and they just held one another in a quiet moment of acceptance. When Lexa breathed deeply and grazed a kiss to her neck, Clarke smoothly guided their mouths back to one another.

This kiss was slow, tender, and full of yearning. There was no pulling away, no worry, nothing but comfort. And warmth. And ease. They were in no rush and that desperation within them melted as they found they didn’t need to be desperate anymore. 

When sighs tickled lips and foreheads rested together, there was no remaining tension in their muscles nor in their stances. Loose and relieved in their respite from the world. It was only a whisper that made Clarke open her eyes.

“Ai hod yu in.”

“Lexa. I…” she fumbled. She knew what those words meant, would’ve been able to tell from how they were spoken even if she didn’t, and she was racing to know what to say. Because she just couldn’t say.... Not yet.

Lexa smiled lightly at her, easy and adoring. “I’m simply sharing a truth, Clarke. I seek nothing.”

It was sincere, as Lexa always was; Clarke saw no plea or pressure, just that same open honesty. She cupped Lexa’s face between her hand, fingers curling around a jaw and into hair and thumbs stroking over heated cheekbones, she met her gaze and held fast. And maybe she couldn’t say some things but she could still offer her own promise. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Lexa understood. That smile raised and lit her eyes in a way that caught Clarke’s breath. No, she wasn’t going anywhere. She would remain right there in those arms, in sight of those eyes, and on those lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So there was going to be a little cuddly scene at the end but I didn't feel a good transition to it... Also, I might be a little lazy and wanted to get this up tonight. No judging. Aside from my writing - I love to hear what you think.


End file.
